¿Qué hago yo?
by San Juan de Weasley
Summary: [OneShot] [DrG][HG] El la ama. Ella lo dejo por otro. ¿Será Draco capaz de olvidarla? [OneShot de la canción ¿Qué hago yo? de Ha·ash]


**Disclaimer:** bueno TODOS los personajes son de JKR y la canción es de Ha·ash lo demás salio de mi cerebro en una noche de desvelo escuchando la canción… :P

* * *

**¿Qué hago yo? **

Y aquí estoy. Quien lo pensaría, el malvado Draco Malfoy esperando que por error pases por aquí. Sola. No soporto el verte día a día con el. No soporto que lo ames a el. Mi corazón esta destrozado. Por ti lo deje todo. Te amo como no ame a nada en el mundo. Por ti cambie.

Todavía recuerdo todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos. Se que te ofendí en alguna ocasión pero me arrepiento. Me enseñaste a respirar. Me enseñaste a vivir. Me enseñaste a amar.

Me ayudaste en el peor momento de mi vida. Contigo se me olvidan mis penas. Contigo olvide el rechazo de mi padre. Me liberaste de las garras de lado oscuro…

_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_Como un aire encantador_

_Liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón _

Contigo aprendí que el amor es el más sagrado de los sentimientos. Contigo supe acerca de un verdadero beso. Me hiciste comprender que hay personas mejores que yo, que hay minutos por los cuales valen la pena esperar años. Que hay personas por las cuales daría mi vida si fuese necesario. Y tú eres una de esas.

Con tal solo una mirada, con tan solo una caricia, con tan solo un beso me sacaste de la oscuridad en la cual vivía….

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas_

_Creí en tu intención_

_No pensé que fuese un engaño_

_Ni una mentira tu amor_

Me infectaste de tu amor sin que te dieras cuenta. Me hiciste pensar que me amabas. Me reviviste con tu pasión. Me mataste con tu traición. Cuando estábamos juntos todo era perfecto. Nos amábamos con locura. Pensar que todo esto fue solo un juego para ti. Pensar que jamás me llegaste a querer. Que solo me utilizaste por un engaño… para darle indirectas al famoso Harry Potter, para darle celos…

_Me dices que te está llamando_

_Te vas sin un adiós_

_Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos_

_Dime que hago yo._

Me dijiste que me quieres pero que a él lo amas, y que ahora después de haberte dejado por una ocasión te pidió que volvieran, que lo intentaran de nuevo y tú… te vas. Me dejas solo. No te importo en tu decisión. Y solo corres. Te alejas. Y yo… te sigo amando. Se porque te vas. No acepto tu partida pero no puedo hacer nada. Te perdí y lo último que vi de ti fue tu cabello. Tu hermoso cabello rojo como el fuego… como mi pasión… ahora lo único que te pido es que me digas que hago yo…

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia si se aferra a la mía _

_Dime que hago yo._

¿Cómo te olvido?... quisiera rasgar mi piel para no sentir tus besos, para no sentir tus caricias… para no sentir tu aroma… pero se que no te olvidaría pues segundo a segundo mis labios te recuerdan… mi cuerpo te extraña… mis noches te llaman… mis días te lloran… y solo te pregunto ¿que hago yo?

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_Te abrazo al esconder _

_Que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer_

Cuando nos encontramos por casualidad, hablamos. Pero solo eso. Hablar. Hay veces que no lo soporto y te abrazo. Pero solo es eso. Mis brazos son los únicos que te tocan. Y mi cuerpo te añora. Y eso solo pasa cuando estas sola. Solo cuando tu puedes… y eso me derrumba…

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_

_Que antes de ti no era igual_

_Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido_

_Antes de ti no sabia amar._

He salido muy pocas veces desde que estas con él y mis amigos lo han notado… pero es que no puedo salir sabiendo que no estarás conmigo… sabiendo que no me amas. Mis amigos dicen que no vales la pena. Que si me dejaste es que no eras para mí. Que así lo quiso el destino. Y que me siga divirtiendo como antes. Como cuando no te conocía… dicen que me cambiaste completamente, pero ellos no tienen sentido de lo que es la vida. No saben nada sobre amar. No quiero seguir siendo igual a ellos. Te amo. Y quiero seguir sintiendo todo este sentimiento. Aunque no sea por ti…

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia si se aferra a la mía _

_Dime que hago yo._

Pero no puedo parar de pensar en ti, no puedo seguir así… necesito superarme… necesito demostrarte que puedo seguir adelante sin embargo no se como hacerlo… no se si pueda perdonarte algún día. He vivido por ti. He muerto por ti. Mi dolor es más grande que mi amor. Mi pena es más grande que mi razón. Siento marchito mi corazón. Solo dime que hago yo…

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia si se aferra a la mía _

_Dime que hago yo._

Te veo… pero estas con el. No lo soporto y una lágrima recorre mi rostro. Tú me ves y te preocupas. Pero yo quiero otra cosa. Solo quiero que me digas que hago yo sin ti…

* * *

Bueno hola a todos! Este es mi primer ff con la pareja de Ginny/Draco es un poco triste y también corto pero espero que les haya gustado… por el momento es solo un OneShot pero si quieren puedo hacer más capítulos… claro es dependiendo de las criticas que manden… jeje O.o

Gracias por leerlo y ya saben… manden criticas aunque sea para decirme que no sirvo escribiendo de la pareja G/D… :S

Aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mi otra historia se llama **"Este Corazón" **es un Hr/R. Un poco trágico y cursi pero espero verlos por ahí… :P

Un saludote especial a Natalia Potter y a Ale que son mis bfs... )

Les mando a ustedes también un saludote:D

**Atte:**

San Juan de Weasley


End file.
